


How to become a player

by thedrta



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrta/pseuds/thedrta
Summary: What happens if your world is turned upside down and you become an android living among humans?





	How to become a player

The raid was going well until our team met the statue with laser eyes. Okay, let’s go back to the beginning, I am a Hunter that is part of a larger association of Hunters. We are based all over the world. I am an F-class regular hunter. That means that I have the worst rank and had no cool abilities. If only I could have gotten the tank power or healing power then I would at least be a c or d class instead of a lousy f-class. I should probably explain how the classes work, If you have the best abilities then you are either an S or A class hunter. If you have pretty good abilities then you are a b or c class depending on how good the abilities are. If you have no abilities then you are either a d or f class depending on your fighting skills. I can’t fight very well so I am the least important class of hunter. We only do raids once or twice a year so I jumped at the chance to participate no matter the risk. If the raid dungeon were good then the monsters that spawned inside would have good power cores. A power core is what you get when you slay a monster. The higher the tier of power core the more you would get if you sold it. I could only get a for d tier power core which is worth about 100 dollars. If I am lucky I could get a c tier power core which is worth 10,000 dollars. I was now ready to sign up for the raid so I did. 

I was immediately teleported to the start dungeon with about 10 other guys. From the looks of it, there was 5 c tier and the rest were d tier except for me. I was the lone f class in the raid. So the raid starts and our small team goes down into the depths of the dungeon. We slowly walk forward into the first of 3 rooms of the dungeon. The first room is the easiest of the rooms because it has the least enemies and they are all f tier so they are a piece of cake for the higher tier hunters. The c tiers defeated all of the enemies in about a minute and a half then they just walked on leaving all of the power cores in their wake. I had a mental argument between taking the power cores and leaving them. I decided on leaving the cores because there would be better ones in the other rooms. We got to the second room and I cringed because what I saw wasn’t good. A b tier boss in the second room. That meant that the thing in the final room was at least as good. It took us about an hour to defeat the b tier boss and by the rules of the guild, we got a reward for how much of the boss’s health we had drained. I had drained 5% of its health so I got 5 percent of the reward. We proceeded with caution in the room and stopped with our mouths open. A giant statue made entirely of Vibranium. 

I had heard legends of such a statue, and it was terrible news. The legend says that only the most worthy of hunters would be able to gaze on the statue and survive. The others in the group had done this dungeon before and none of them had ever seen the statue there. I had never done this exact dungeon so it might have appeared for me. The statue was carved to look like the Statue of Liberty but a lot more badass. It had its arms crossed over its chest like it is being blessed. So we all approached the statue and it turned on its pedestal and started shooting lasers at us from its eyes. We all ducked and ran around screaming while it shot lasers at us. The lasers were made of some sort of plasma that killed instantly. When you got hit there was a crimson flash of light accompanied by an ear-piercing shriek as the sonic waves passed. It dispatched everyone in about 1 minute. When it turned to me it said.“Max, would you like to become a Player?” I was shocked and stumped because I didn’t know what a Player was and I wanted to try it. So naturally, I said “yes”. The statue clucked her tongue in disappointment. “If you want to become a Player then you will have to use your mind rather than your mouth. So I thought yes. The statue then made a sort of mental link between us. I could sort of seeing what she was thinking and vise versa. When she was satisfied with my answer she made me turn around to begin my new life. What I didn’t know was that he was firing a laser at me.I felt my body explode with pain. I woke up in a hospital bed with memories of the laser blast and nothing else. I wondered if she knew how to not kill with the laser. But the question was abandoned as I noticed immediately that my view of the world was different. I had stats in the top right corner of my view. My stats were:  
Strength:10  
Intelligence:10  
Speed:10  
Defence:10  
Sight:10  
While I was thinking about it I saw something come into my virtual inbox. Open it I thought and a moment later this appeared in my hands. You have your daily exercise goal for today. If you do not finish in time you will have a consequence challenge. To do  
100 pushups (0/100)  
100 crunches (0/100)  
10 kilometers (0/10)  
Just to experiment with the system I did a pushup. The pushup counter changed from 0 to 1. That was all the exercise I did all-day and at 11:59 I was awakened by an alarm flashing above me. Challenge incomplete prepare for consequence kept flashing above me until the clock on my bedside table struck midnight and I was transported to the inside of a pyramid. The challenge was simple, survive 20 minutes. I saw something in the dirt at my feet and picked it up. It was a sword. I had seen the same sword with other hunters so I knew what the specifications were. It does 10 damage and you can swing it 5 times per 10 seconds. I didn’t know what I had to survive until the timer started and I saw it in front of me. The statue from the raid that shot lasers was towering over me. The first thought that went through my head was I need to upgrade my speed. The first lasers hit the dirt right behind me as I ran for my life. I was pretty sure I was dead meat until I saw a staff of invisibility. The staff suddenly appeared oi. The first time I reappeared happened I was just spaced out watching the timer and forgot that there was a cooldown to the staff’s ability. The first laser grazed my leg and snapped me out of my revelry. The second after the laser grazed my leg I ran in a zig-zag because in the first lesson of being a hunter they taught you that going in a zig-zag was the best option for evading fire, magic arrows, spells, and projectiles. The next laser would have shot a hole in my head if I had not dodged it. I ran in a zig-zag until the staff activated again. I was in the last 30 seconds when I felt the ground shake and the statue started running at me. I had to sprint away as fast as I could, the statue was running towards me and it was slightly faster than me. I did the only thing that came to my mind I stopped did a one-eighty and ran through its legs and that’s when the timer stopped. I was teleported back to my bed and saw that the clock showed 12:01. I had spent 1 minute in the dungeon. I saw an email in my inbox. The reward for completing the consequence challenge. The reward was 5 skill points and 50 gold. I put 1 point in every skill and immediately felt the result. In the coming days, I did the daily exercise goal every day and got 10 points every time and 100 gold. I slowly leveled up my abilities until they are maxed at 40 each. While I was finishing grinding to get to 40 skill points I wandered around the hospital and went out into the city to level up my avatar because I was only level one. I leveled up my avatar by using something called my portable dungeon. The portable dungeon was unique to only my avatar and I could use it anytime I wanted to. It had a 24-hour cooldown when I defeated the boss. As I leveled up, I got new abilities, and the portable dungeon leveled up to fulfill my avatar’s needs better. At level 5 I got a shockwave ability that could blow all my enemies away and disintegrate the weaker ones. At level 10 I got the ability to heal my teammates of any injuries or effects. At level 15 I got a sword that had a chance to do an insane amount of damage, the catch was that it could also be directed at me. At level 20 came the best reward of all. I could become a hybrid of android and humans.The feeling of being able to I would maintain all of my human characteristics but I would become stronger, never need to eat, gain more abilities, and run faster. I said yes and I felt the effects immediately. I had new stats in my top right. I had a health logo with a percentage of 350% a speed of 250%, a battery logo with 100%, and 2 new items in my inventory. The all or nothing sword, and the star sword. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Those are the prophesied weapons of the greatest hunter of all time. The all or nothing sword does no damage if your opponent has 75% or more of its’ health. If it has less than it instakills it. The star sword doesn’t do much damage but you can swing it as fast as you want. I could see why the two swords were a combo you have the star sword with unlimited speed and the all or nothing sword which does unlimited damage if the enemy is wounded. The battery icon was my only worry because it had dipped to 99 percent while I was looking at it if it dipped to under 10 percent then I would be in trouble. I went to sleep for the night with my head buzzing with the events of the day. When I woke up tomorrow my nurse was waiting for me to wake up. She said, “You are now free to leave.” I was ecstatic because I had seen the hospital as my prison. I was out the doors before she could say anything else. While I walking back to the Hunters camp, I saw that my battery was full. My battery was tied to how tired I was I reasoned. When I got back to the tents I was surprised to be greeted by some people. I went up to the biggest tent and asked to be retested in my tier. The Leaders of the Hunters agreed and I was put into Z tier. Z tier is a new tier they invented specially for me. I was now part of the highest tier of hunters and that gave me special access to S and A tier raids. One of those raids was about to happen and they gave me my license to participate in the higher tier raids. I went to the dungeon entrance where a person was making sure that no worse tiers got into the raid. I went through the entrance without trouble and went into the room before the starting chamber. I was the last one to get there and I was scrutinized. I looked like a lousy d tier because I had no visible armor. Android hybrids have invisible armor that can be made invisible. “Well looks like the late person has arrived.  
“Name and tier Latecomer?” A girl asked.  
“My name is Max Abatte and I am a Z tier,” I said. Everyone turned and gaped at me.  
“A Z tier that’s impossible.” The Girl said. She seemed like the leader of them all. 

“I am an S tier and you look like a d tier without armor,” she said. I saw her point. My shirt was too large so It looked like I had no muscles. 

“If it looks like I don’t have armor that doesn’t mean I am not wearing it,” I replied, and I made my armor visible.  
My armor is made up of something called unobtainium. Unobtanium is a metal that is found only on one mine on earth so it is incredibly valuable. I have one of 100 sets in the world so it was a major surprise when a suit of it somehow appears on someone. Everyone turned to one another to have a side conversation. I felt like someone had stuck me on the stage to play the lead part without my knowledge. I met the girl’s eyes and saw her gawking at my armor like all the rest. Her armor was cool in its way. It looked like someone had spray-painted a falcon on the left shoulder and then painted the rest as a kaleidoscope. While I was admiring her armor she lunged toward me with her ax in her hand. I wasn’t scared because when a hybrid is struck they activate a bubble so that you can grab your weapon. When she hit me with her ax the bubble activated and gave me enough time to draw both swords. The girl stared at me through the bubble with complete shock on her face. “How did you do that,” She screamed, “I can’t do anything and I can’t see anything.”  
“That is what happens when you hit a Z tier,” I replied calmly.  
“That is so unfair. I have been honing my abilities for 15 years to be good enough for an S tier and you just get to become the best tier in the world. ” She raged.  
“Can we stop arguing and get to the raid already,” I asked?  
“After the raid, you and I are going to 1v1,” she said  
I agreed and we got to the raid. It was as hard as I had expected even with the star and all or nothing swords. When the raid was over and we had split the reward. The girl dragged me off to the arena for a 1v1. We went into the arena and faced off. It is a rule of 1v1s to show the other person your weapons beforehand so that you can see what you are facing. Her weapon was a double-bladed ax that was surprisingly light. That would be dangerous because she looked like she could do damage with it. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when I unsheathed the half-blue half-red sword from my back. Her eyes widened, even more, when they rested on the glowing blade in my other hand. “Are those the star sword and the all or nothing sword?” She asked.  
I nodded my head yes. The girl then got ready and the fight was on. She had the upper hand in the fight but being a hybrid I was able to slowly tire her out and then gain the upper hand. I saw my opportunity to win and I took it, as she swung the ax at my head I reached into my inventory and found the staff of invisibility. I activated it as the ax was coming within an inch of my forehead and ducked ran around her and put both swords to her throat. “Good fight,” I said once I had rematerialized.  
She didn’t even know where I had gone until I had put my swords to her throat. As she turned around I could see that this was not someone who you wanted angry at you. When she was facing me I could see the fire in her eyes. “One more round and no invisibility,” She said. I agreed and we started to exchange swipes and hacks. I started to see flaws in her technique and took advantage of them. When she did a 180 spin I grabbed the ax by the blade and threw it behind me. After I had done this she stared at me in astonishment. “How did you do that. My ax travels at 150 mph how are you just able to pluck it out of my hand without even a scratch on you.”  
“That is one of the great things about being a Z tier,” I replied.  
After we parted ways I went to my house and went to sleep. When I awoke the first thing I noticed was that I was hungry which was weird because as an android hybrid I didn’t need to eat. Another thing I noticed was that I didn’t have any stats in the top right corner. Then it hit me, it had all been a dream. I was still the f tier Max Abatte unless I could prove that I had abilities. I tried the command for the shockwave and my coffee cup exploded. I realized that my abilities had just been hidden from me until the time revealed itself. I experimented with all the other abilities and found out that I had been sent back in time. I was sent back in time. The time was a day before the raid with the statue with laser eyes. I first went to the leaders, got retested, was made a z tier, and all of that jazz. I woke up 10 minutes late for the raid and even with my 2 and a half times normal speed I still was the last one there. The same girl questioned me about my name and tier and my answer was the same. “I am Max Abatte, Z-tier.” She was shocked but recovered quickly. “Weapons,” she asked? Uh oh. I didn’t want to show the fated two swords that I own. I took the cursed sword out of my inventory and showed everyone. The girl looked at the sword and took it from me. I was mad at her for taking my weapon away from me. And to add insult to injury she snapped the sword grip over her knee. I remember using my shockwave and ground pound at the same time. The effect was a massive sound and tremor going through the room. After the dust cleared and the cavern stopped shaking. I drew the twin destiny swords and I faced the girl with them and said. “If you do that again that will be the last thing you ever do.” The star sword glowed with a red light that made my face looked oddly demented. She considered that for a moment and nodded. “We have a raid to start people.”  
“I already know what is going to happen in this raid so can I lead.”  
The girl scoffed “How can you possibly know,”?  
“I was sent back in time to do what my past self was too afraid to do.”  
“And that is?”  
“ to Fulfill a prophecy. If there is a B-tier boss in the first room and a giant vibranium statue in the second room then I lead.” I said.  
We went into the first room and the B tier scorpion towered over us. Everyone backed up and waited for a leader to emerge. Everyone looked at the girl but her eyes locked with mine. You lead, was the silent message that she was telling me. I took the lead and the boss went down quickly. I had done 60% of the damage which wasn’t surprising. When we got to the door I halted everyone. “What you are about to see will probably scar you for life. I am just warning all of you, the statue shoots lasers from its eyes. I plan to use my staff of invisibility approach it and see if I am the one mentioned in the prophecy.” I said.  
“You mean the prophecy that only the most worthy of hunters can fulfill.  
One not truly human will come forth  
They will have abilities lost in time  
Twin swords, a pair inseparable  
Will help save the day when needed.  
You mean that prophecy.” she said.  
“Yeah,” I replied.  
“I have one question about the prophecy. What does it mean when it says not truly human?” she asked.  
I sighed.“ I am not like anything you have seen. I am a human-android hybrid.” Everyone took a step back, except the girl. “What does that mean, Hybrid? Do you have special abilities or what?”  
“ One of my abilities is forcefield when you attacked me. Along with super fast healing, unobtanium armor, useful spells and abilities, higher pain tolerance, and supervision. I am unkillable, except for one thing and that is imperial gold.”  
“What is imperial gold?” she asked.  
“Imperial gold was gold that was around in the old Roman empire. The reason that I know it can kill me is that I was stabbed through the back during my first raid.” I said. Everyone looked at me in surprise at the revelation that the hybrid in front of them was almost killed.  
“Shall we continue the raid?” I asked. Everyone nodded and we moved forward into the final room.  
I was first in the room and naturally, I was the statue’s first target. As soon as the statue turned toward me I started to sprint. As I expected, the statue started charging after me and shooting lasers so I activated a special ability that only I possess, the Charging Cheetah. When I activated it I suddenly was able to run at blistering speed for 1 minute at a time. For how incredible this ability is it has the drawback of not being able to be used for 24 hours after each use. But when the ability would run out and my running speed was slowing down I had a contingency. The Charging Cheetah ability warned me that it had 5 seconds left and I used it to go into an alcove. The alcove was something that every dungeon has. It is used as a hiding place for 10 seconds at a time. I used the 10 seconds to get a small silver and black capsule with a red button in the center, The Beta Capsule. I pushed the button and stepped out of the corridor. When I fully emerged from the alcove I had transformed into Ultra Man. I was 50 feet tall, about the size of the statue. I had tested the Beta capsule before I had gone to the raid and figured out that while I was Ultra Man I could use special abilities like a boomerang of plasma or a whip of the sun.  
When the statue saw me it backed up uncertainly. I took the opening and charged. About halfway through the fight was when things took a turn for the worst. After I had nailed the statue with a plasma boomerang a warning flashed in front of me informing me that the beta capsule was now deactivating. I fell to the ground with a hard thud cursing myself for forgetting Ultra Mans one weakness. I only had 5 minutes to use the capsule before it deactivating and it can only be used once a day. I must have blacked out because when I sat up there was only one person still alive apart from me. The girl got herself backed into a corner of the boss room and the statue advanced on her. But instead of ending her life, it said in a cool feminine voice “ Astrid, would you like to become a player?” My first reaction was a little bit of annoyance replaced by curiosity. What happens when there are 2 players? The girl or Astrid had not responded because she was shocked at the killer statue for making her an offer. “If you want to be like me I would say yes, but be warned. If you say yes she will shoot you with a laser and you will end up in the hospital. This happened to me so I speak with experience ” I said. Both the statue and Astrid turned towards my voice and the statue was the first to speak. 

“Hello Max, it’s good to see you alive and well. It would be appreciated if you could not share my procedure of initiation with potential recruits. ”  
“I am just warning her of what happens when she accepts. ” I replied.  
“Is it okay if I take some time to think it over?” Astrid asks.  
“If you aren’t going to accept right away can you come over here? We have stuff to discuss.” I said. She did as I asked and we started to have a discussion.  
“First thing, is it okay if I call you Astrid?” I asked. Astrid nodded.  
“You should accept the offer,” I said.  
“If I accept will I be able to have the same abilities and stuff that you have?” Astrid asked.  
“In time, you will have most of the skills and abilities that I have. But you will not have some of the abilities or items that I own because they are one of a kind. Like my armor for example. The rainbow on my armor is one of a kind.” I replied.  
“Will I get fast healing?” Astrid asked. I nodded.  
“I know you have a lot of questions but we have a more pressing matter to attend to. What are you going to do when you accept the role as a player and are vaporized by the blast. ” She paled considerably when I mentioned her vaporized.  
“How do you know what happens to me if this is the present? Are you from the future?” she asked.  
“I am from 2 years in the future and I was sent back to change an event that happens in the past. It’s my guess that the event is when you become a player.” I replied.  
“How are we going to accept the offer if we know what happens?” Astrid asked.  
“I have a plan and it involves you taking my armor and my staff of invisibility,” I said  
“If it involves you going invisible and me taking the offer then your crazy,” Astrid replied.  
“My armor has been fine-tuned to survive stuff like that. I also have survived a blast without armor. You haven’t.” Astrid nodded and I took off my armor and handed it to her.  
“When you are about to accept give a thumbs up and I will turn invisible,” I said.  
“Hopefully your dumb plan will work and we can make it out of here alive,” she said.  
When Astrid started to walk towards the statue it turned towards her. She flashed the thumbs up. I took the staff out of my inventory and activated it.  
“I will become a player.” Astrid said. The statue smiled and it shot a laser out of eyes at Astrid. Thankfully, the laser glanced harmlessly off of the armor but it looked like it stunned Astrid. When she looked recovered enough she said. “Why do I have stats and stuff in the top corner of my vision?” Not realising what my mistake was I replied“ thats what happeneds when you become a player.” I just realized my mistake when the statue turned to me and made a grabbing gesture with it’s hand. My spell was broken and I was visible which was bad because the next thing I know a laser was coming at me and when it hit me I blacked out. The last thing I remember was the statue screaming “There can only be one player.”


End file.
